


In the Armoury

by sffan



Series: In the... [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second of the In the... series. Arthur in armour, on his knees. What more do you need to know? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Armoury

Merlin finishes buckling the shoulder strap on Arthur’s armour and is turning to get Arthur’s gloves and sword when Arthur’s hands curve around his hips. Merlin stops and turns to look at Arthur – the naked want in Arthur’s eyes sends a shudder of anticipation skipping through him. He’s gotten to know this look very well in the last couple of days since their return from the forest, as Arthur can’t seem to keep his hands off him, much to Merlin’s delight. Arthur doesn’t talk of things like feelings, but he’s made it very clear to Merlin exactly how much he desires him with his actions.

“Arthur?” Merlin asks calmly, trying not to seem too eager, despite the way his pulse is already starting to race.

“Merlin,” Arthur replies, putting an extra roll on the ‘r’ sound, almost purring it as he uses his hold on Merlin’s hips to first practically lift him off the ground and turn them around. Merlin makes a startled sound and grabs Arthur’s forearms. Arthur chuckles wickedly and then walks Merlin backwards until his ass hits the edge of the table at the other end of the room.

Arthur leans in and kisses him hard – a demanding push of lips and tongue that leaves Merlin breathless. He clutches at Arthur’s arms, trying to pull him closer, trying to get Arthur’s thigh where he needs it. But Arthur is full of surprises he resists being drawn in and after drawing the kiss out with a long, slow suck on Merlin’s bottom lip, that makes Merlin whimper, Arthur drops gracefully to his knees. Merlin can feel his eyes go wide and he almost stops breathing. Seeing Arthur on his knees in front of him in full armour sends such an intense wave of desire pouring through him that he has to steady himself by putting both hands on Arthur’s shoulders.

Arthur, fully aware of the effect that he’s having on Merlin, grins cheekily at him and starts to undo his breeches – they’re so loose, that they slide down his legs to pool at his feet, when the fastenings are undone. Arthur strokes Merlin’s erection almost absently as he lays a trail of soft kisses along Merlin’s stomach. Merlin’s breath hitches with every one – the whole area is sensitive for him and Arthur knows it. Arthur grins up at him and starts flicking his tongue against Merlin’s skin at odd intervals, never giving Merlin a chance to catch his breath entirely. And then he settles on a particularly sensitive patch of skin just to the inside of Merlin’s left hipbone and starts to suck at it. Merlin’s hips jerk as a jolt of pleasure bolts through him and straight through his dick. Arthur glides his fingers over the head of Merlin’s cock, spreading the moisture dripping from it over the sensitive skin.

“Arthur, please,” Merlin begs, his legs already feeling wobbly.

Apparently satisfied with the size of the love bite he’s just put on Merlin, Arthur leans back, smiling up at Merlin and then he leans forward and barely, just barely touches the tip of Merlin’s cock with his tongue. Merlin’s pretty sure there’s no name for the sound he makes; all he knows for sure is that Arthur is trying to kill him. Arthur laps at the head of his cock, small, dainty laps that send jolt after jolt of sensation through Merlin. By the time Arthur finally sucks the head of Merlin’s cock into his mouth, Merlin is nearly incoherent. He’s grabbing at Arthur’s shoulders, fingers sliding on the slick metal of his armour, trying desperately not to just shove his cock into Arthur’s mouth, when Arthur suddenly swallows him whole.

Merlin cries out and grabs the edge of the table as tightly as he can as Arthur’s throat muscles work against his cock. Arthur pulls back, sucking hard and then slides back down, taking Merlin all the way in again. Merlin whimpers, gasps, and with barely any time to grab Arthur by the hair and try to pull his head back – too late – comes so violently, he sees stars.

Arthur holds him up as his knees finally give way and he slumps back against the table. He pulls Merlin’s breeches back up and refastens them. He then sits back and looks up at Merlin. He very deliberately licks his lips, and gives Merlin his smuggest smirk. Merlin, still incapable of speech, just grabs Arthur by the arm and hauls him up into a sloppy, wet kiss. He’s a little disturbed by the fact that he can taste his own seed in Arthur’s mouth, but then he decides he doesn’t care and just kisses Arthur deeper.

Merlin starts fumbling with all of the layers Arthur has on, but then there’s a loud knock on the door of the armoury.

“M-m-my lord, the knights sent me to ask if you were going to join them today,” comes the muffled, terrified voice of one of the servants.

Arthur groans in frustration and rests his head briefly on Merlin’s shoulder. He growls, “Later,” in Merlin’s ear, while groping his backside, then kisses him one last time before grabbing his sword and gloves and stalking out of the armoury.

Merlin almost feels sorry for the knights. Almost. He gives himself a few extra minutes to catch his breath and then follows Arthur out onto the field.


End file.
